The Secret Lives of Gwen and Cody
by Fritz Electroscreech
Summary: Gwen discovers a new side of Cody, but Cody keeps insisting things are fine. But Gwen begs to differ and thinks that they're alike in different and similar ways. Please leave your reviews please, I want to hear what you have to say.
1. Chapter 1: Gray Day for Gwen

Chapter 1: Grey Day for Gwen

It was a cold, gray day in a small town in Ontario, Canada. In that small town, a girl walked towards the small town, her name was Gwen. Gwen was a short, pale girl in her late teens: she has medium-length black hair with teal highlights, her eyes were a powerful ebony color, she was wearing a black corset top with blue green sleeves that exposed a bit of her midriff, a black skirt with turquoise on the sides, dark grey leggings, black socks matching boots

As much she doesn't like talking about it, she still remembers her experiences on the reality show series "Total Drama". The show was tough on her psychically and mentally. She did make friends, enemies and even some love interests.

The first one was a guy named Trent: he was a relatively cool and calm guy. He played the acoustic guitar, he would often snag Gwen some food like a muffin, but he wasn't perfect. He did have a few quirks here and there. He was obsessed with the number 9 and he was afraid of mimes. They unfortunately had to break up during season 2, due to blackmail by Justin and him revealing that Trent has been throwing challenges for her, all the while his team suffered greatly. They've decided to break up in order to prevent hurting each other.

The second and most recent was a boy named Duncan, the guy practically screamed "A punk from juvie". He had a green mohawk, metal piercings, loved death metal music, the works. The relationship blossomed in season 3. During the trip to Greece due to the lock on the confessional was altered, the two of them making out by Tyler. Tyler eventually revealed what happened after being forced by Alejandro.

This caused a chain of events: People renamed her as "New Heather" after the mean girl on the series. This relationship damaged her friendship with Courtney, the CIT (Consoler in Training). Courtney wouldn't stop referring Gwen as a "Boyfriend Stealer".

During season 5 of Total Drama, Gwen Duncan eventually did break up due to Duncan also wanted to reconcile with Courtney. In that same season, Courtney and Gwen did eventually mended their friendship. But it didn't last forever, Courtney tried to use Gwen in a plot that resulted in Courtney ended in the finale. When it was uncovered, Gwen was betrayed and upset with Courtney and told her if she wanted to be forgiven; she'd have to vote herself off.

As Gwen crossed the crosswalk when the light was red for traffic and allowed her to cross. She was looked back on her thoughts, she remembered a person she had encountered with.

His name was Cody, he was a scrawny geek. He was a short boy with teal eyes, brown hair and a gap between his teeth. He had a never ending crush on Gwen, and he made fruitless attempts to go out with her, but she has turned him down numerous times. He was a bit creepy but nothing too severe. She remembered when she and Trent had a scuffle and Cody made a deal that if he can get the two back together she would give him her bra. Surprisingly, it worked and Gwen lived up to her promise. She compared Cody as a "annoying little brother".

During season 3, a new contestant by the name Sierra was a mega fan of Cody. She has so obsessed with him, it secretly made Gwen feel bad for him. During season 5, Sierra revealed her phone screen had Cody covering himself with towel. Gwen secretly admitted that Sierra is loony, during Sierra's elimination Gwen shouted out "Tell Cody I said 'hi'!"

As Gwen walked the sidewalk to the grocery store she thought to herself,

"Did Sierra tell Cody what I said?" Gwen thought as she entered the store she heard the ding-ding of the sliding doors opening, smooth mellow jazz played over the intercom. Gwen grabbed the sandy tan shopping basket and began to browse. Just then her phone buzzed and Gwen answered,

"Hello?" Gwen asked,

"Gwen, sweetie. It's mom" said a plain woman's voice,

"Oh hey Mom, what's up?"

"Not much, but me and your brother are gonna be out of country" her mother proclaimed,

"Oh cool" said Gwen

"We know you're not too keen on vacationing with us, you'd prefer to be at the house."

"Mm-hmm" droned Gwen,

"The house is yours for the time being. So, no parties" her voice turned concerned,

"I understand completely" Gwen chuckled,

"Gwen..." her mother sighed, "I trust you have your house keys"

"Yeah, I never leave my house without them" Gwen confirmed,

"Okay sweetie, love you" Gwen's mother said,

"Ok, thanks. Love you too." Gwen sighed and hung up and put the phone in her pocket on her skirt. Gwen grabbed some microwaveable ramen, some tofu and pistachio ice cream. She made her way to the counter. As her groceries got scanned, she saw something. It was a short person, he had messy brown hair, teal eyes and gap in his teeth.

"Cody?" Gwen said in a whisper,

"Miss?" The cashier said breaking Gwen's concentration, Gwen turned around and paid the cashier and got a plastic bag for her stuff. When she turned back around, the person who she thought was Cody was gone. Gwen shrugged it off, as she exited the store she heard something. Someone was yelling something in the distance,

"Greta! Greta!" The voice shouted, Gwen turned around and the voice sounded like it was coming towards her.


	2. Chapter 2: Bosom Buddies

Chapter 2: Bosom Buddies

"Greta! Greta!" The voice repeated, who they was screeched to a stop. Gwen's jaw nearly dropped when she saw who it was. It was Lindsay. Lindsay was a busty blonde that Gwen knew from "Total Drama". Lindsay was a well-known contestant due to her ditziness, her forgetting of people's name with the exception of her boyfriend Tyler, and her hourglass figure. "Greta! It's me!" Lindsay said, out of breath.

Gwen gave a warm smile and chuckled, "I know it's you Lindsay, and it's Gwen not Greta."

"Sorry" Lindsay tittered, "not good with names." Lindsay flattened her orange miniskirt. "So, what brings you to this part of Ontario?"

"I live in this town", Gwen droned.

"No way!" Lindsay cried, she hugged Gwen. Inadvertently putting Gwen's face in her massive cleavage. "We're like booby buddies!"

"Don't you mean 'bosom buddies'?" Gwen said in a strained and muffled voice, she pulled herself free of Lindsay's hug. She cleared her throat, "So, uh Linds. What brings you here, in this place in Ontario?" Lindsay contained herself and answered, "me and Brianna moved here, to this big... house" she stretched her arms to emphasize how big.

"Brianna?" Gwen said puzzled,

"She's a surfer, has blonde hair like me and she's a vegetarian." Lindsay stated matter-of-factly, but Gwen knew who she was referring to.

"Oh... you mean Bridgette! I thought she lived in British Columbia."

"She did, but me and her moved to this cute little town."

"Uh-huh" said Gwen,

"We now live in this gorgeous big house! The guy who owns it is very sweet, I think his name is Cory or Kobe." Lindsay chirruped. "Want to hang out later?"

"Mmm... no thanks, Linds." Gwen politely declined,

"Ok," Lindsay said, "if you change your mind, it's 2049 Hazelnut Street"

Gwen nodded, "2049 Hazelnut Street, got it. I'll remember it." Gwen was about to walk back to her house, until Lindsay stopped her.

"Want me to give you a lift?"

"No thanks, Lindsay. It's alright." Gwen politely declined.

"Okay. See ya!" Gwen, with her shopping bag turned around and left. As Gwen headed back towards her street, she saw Lindsay in a red pickup truck driving towards the same direction she was in. _Silly Lindsay, I already told her I didn't need a ride_, Gwen rolled her eyes. But Lindsay's truck zoomed by Gwen leaving her stunned. Gwen saw the truck drive off and headed towards the street that lead to her neighborhood. _What is Lindsay doing? That's my neighborhood! _Gwen thought crossly, then it dawned on to her. _Wait a minute! Hazelnut Street is __**IN **__my neighborhood! Dammit! I could've gotten a free ride! Argh!_

Gwen now upset with herself slowly walked towards her neighborhood, when she entered her neighborhood she walked to her house on Cleveland Ave. It was a small white house with an one car garage, and a green roof. A black number **51** was on the garage. Gwen got her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. The house was quiet, the wind blew and rustled the house plants. Gwen closed the door, her footsteps clomped against the floorboards. The kitchen was empty, Gwen put her ice cream in a freezer. Gwen put the ramen on the counter and looked around. Usually on the couch her mom would be knitting while watching the house buying channel and her brother will be playing video games in his bedroom.

Gwen walked through the hallway, the walls were a beige sandy color and the floor was soft carpeting. She then entered her room.

Her bedroom walls were a turquoise color that nearly blended in with her hair. Her bed had black sheets, her blankets were a dark magenta. There was a computer on a wooden desk. On her dresser was a terrarium that had her pet lizards Angus & Vampyra. On the walls there were posters for death metal bands. Gwen plopped herself down on her bed.

Her room was silent as a church mouse, the faint sound of the tick-tocking of the clock in the kitchen. The gentle breeze from outsides moved the branches of the tree in her backyard and leafs fell onto her roof. Gwen let out a long sigh.

An voice in her head spoke to herself,

"Feeling lonesome? I get that a lot." Gwen felt repulsed, "now if you had friends around you, you wouldn't feel so down in the dumps." Gwen sighed, she reached to her pocket and grabbed her phone. She put in the coordinates for 2049 Hazelnut Street, to her surprise it was a few blocks from her location. Gwen got off her bed and grabbed her house keys, and ran out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3: The House On Hazelnut Street

Chapter 3: The House On Hazelnut Street

The clouds turned grey and the wind started to pick up speed, Gwen looked up. _Something's coming_, she thought. As she walked up the neighborhood she noticed the houses around her were getting bigger and bigger. On the edge of her neighborhood is were the wealthy and rich lives. Gwen knew this because she had an old friend moved there once, she acted like a total snob. Needless to say, she didn't remain friends with them anymore. The wind blew again much harder: leafs on the road scattered, Gwen's skirt nearly was lifted up if she hadn't forced it down. She looked at the street signs, she was relieved went she was in front of Hazelnut Street.

Gwen phone buzzed and it told her to turn a left, and she followed its guide. Those houses were gigantic, they looked like they could easily fit her house with room to spare. Gwen ran across the sidewalk counting down, "2021...2028..."

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks and came across the house that read '2049'. It was a behemoth mansion. It looked like it was made from strong wood, the numbers were a goldenrod color. Gwen looked at the top window at saw on a white poster board with purple letters, "ROOMS FOR RENT: APPLY WITHIN".

Gwen was shocked, her mouth hung open like a cash register. Gwen walked inch-by-inch to the huge house. Gwen hesitantly knocked on the door, it too looked like it was made out of hard wood. The doorknob rattled, Gwen's spine felt although a bolt of electricity ran through it. Out came an short old man: he looked like he was in his late 70's to early 80's.

"Yes?" He said in raspy voice,

"Hello, I'm Gwen. Uh, I came to..." Gwen spoke calmly,

"Ah, I see!" the old man chuckled warmly while wagging a long finger, "you've come to rent a room, eh? Splendid!"

"Actually, no" Gwen said politely, "I've come to visit my friends Lindsay and Bridgette."

"Ah," the old man sighed, "you mean Mistresses Bailey & Summers."

"If that's their last names, sure." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, their up that stairway" the old man, pointed to a stairway on the near far left. "Take a left and it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks," Gwen said, as she walked across the maroon carpeting looking in awe. A chandelier hung overhead illuminating the room. Gwen walked up the stairway, her footsteps echoed behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said, breaking the silence. Gwen's heart nearly burst out of her chest, she turned sharply around to see the old man behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Gwen hissed crossly,

"Terribly sorry, madam" the old man bowed, "but you got to admire it"

Gwen admitted he wasn't wrong: the staircase, the chandelier, the carpeting, it all made her shocked and awed.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Gwen sighed. "Whoever owns this house must be loaded to the core." The old man chuckled,

"Ah, yes. Since there are so many empty bedrooms, young master Anderson decided to rent out those bedrooms."

"Anderson?" Gwen thought puzzled, "why does that sound so familiar?"

"Remember..." The old man began before Gwen interrupted,

"Take a left and second door on the left, got it". The old man looked astounded.

"Right, I'll be in my quarters.." he said, Gwen finished walking up the long stairway. She looked down, she let out a sigh. Her mind was still puzzled. The name Anderson hovered around her nonstop. Why did that name sound familiar? Gwen shrugged it off.

Gwen approached the door, it was white with a bronze doorknob. Gwen was hesitant but knocked a few times. At first there was silence, then there came a sing-song voice that was familiar,

"Come in..." it sang, Gwen opened the door slowly. Gwen's smile widened and her eyes were wide as dinner plates. There were twin queen sized beds and on one of them was her two friends Lindsay and Bridgette. Bridgette's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The three girls all joined for a massive hug.

"Gwen, it's so good to see you!" Bridgette cried, "I haven't heard from you since All-Stars!"

"Bridgette! I haven't seen you since World Tour!" Gwen said happily.

"So, what brings you to this house?" Bridgette asked,

"Believe it or not, I live near this neighborhood!" Gwen explained,

"No way!" Bridgette cheered, "Lindsay told me how she saw you in town. Although she did get your name wrong." Lindsay smiled nervously,

"Ah well, that's Lindsay for you" Gwen warmly said. She looked around: the room was a sandy tan color, on the floor showed Bridgette's and Lindsay's luggage and some clothes were on the floor.

"So Gwen..." Lindsay asked, "mind if we give you a tour?" Gwen smiled, since Lindsay remembered her name.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation

Chapter 4: A Shocking Revelation

Gwen, Bridgette and Lindsay exited the room and walked down the stairs. Gwen nearly slipped on one of the steps if Bridgette hadn't caught her.

"I forgot to mention, you need to careful when you're going down the stairs." Gwen nodded, and the trio resumed down the stairs. Bridgette showed Gwen the dining room: Gwen mouth hung open, the floor was a dark red, a long table looked like it could sit the contestants of Total Drama and have more seats for Chris, Chef and the interns.

Lindsay took Gwen by the arm and skipped to another room, Gwen felt like she was walking a dog on a leash that just wouldn't stay still. Lindsay finally stopped and Gwen's hair was all bushy and unkempt. Lindsay opened the door and inside was enormous swimming pool. Gwen was surprised, she went to the pool's edge, rolled up her sleeve and stuck her hand in. The water was pleasantly warm, judging by the water it was freshly chlorinated.

Lindsay and Bridgette showed Gwen many more exciting things in the enormous house: a library that had Beethoven's 6th symphony playing in the background and an ashtray, a billiards room that had a ping pong table, and many more rooms. When they reached one of the many bathrooms, Gwen saw hanging on a hook was a white bathrobe, on the strap in purple ink said the letters, "CEJA". Gwen thought about those letters, for a short while.

These thoughts hovered around Gwen's head, the last name "Anderson" and those letters. Gwen tried to shrug it off, but it keep hovering around her. Bridgette and Lindsay dragged Gwen to many different exciting rooms in the mansion.

In the cellar with a ping pong table in the same room. There was a home entertainment with the biggest television set with various gaming equipment. There was a garage with a dark midnight blue Chrysler with a white license plate with blue letters and a blue crown dividing the letters and numbers.

After the entire tour of the humongous house, Gwen was beaming.

"Woah, this house is like a dream!" She said proudly, "I guess the old man here must be a billionaire!" Bridgette giggled,

"No Gwen, that's the butler!"

"The owner of this house is a guy you know. It's Kobe!" Lindsay stated, Bridgette howled with laughter.

"L-L-Lindsay, you're cracking me up! It's not Kobe! It's Cody!" The three girls laughed, but suddenly Gwen stopped abruptly. Everything came together: Cody's last name was Anderson, there was the bathrobe that read CEJA: Cody's full name was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. Gwen's face went paler than normal, her blood went cold and her jaw dropped.

"OH... MY... GOD!" Gwen screamed, Lindsay and Bridgette stopped and looked at Gwen.

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked cluelessly,

"Lindsay!" Bridgette whispered, "Cody's the guy that had a major crush on Gwen!"

"How romantic!" Lindsay cheered, but Bridgette rolled her eyes. Gwen bolted out of the door like a bat out of hell. She ran down the hallway, she reached the stairway. Gwen heard the front door unlock and she bolted down. Gwen felt her foot slip and raise high in the air. She forgot about that step! Gwen tumbled down the stairs and rolled down the steps.

The door opened and out came Cody. Cody's hair was a lush brown that was a bit untidy, his eyes were teal that matched Gwen's hair, he was very skinny and small and whenever he smiled it would show the gap between his two buck teeth. He was holding two plastic shopping bags in both his hands.

"Ah, young master Anderson," the butler said, "apparently the rooms you rented out have visitors."

"Thanks, Jasper." Cody said, "and for Pete's sake, call me Cody."

"Of course sir, ahem Mr. Cody." Jasper said chuckling, "the notice you made of renting out those rooms have gotten three visitors."

"Splendid." Cody said affirmatively. Before anyone could do anything, Gwen crashed into Cody headfirst. One of the shopping bag ripped open and the contents spilled out:

Sushi popped out of it's plastic container and splattered over Cody and Gwen. A bag of assorted jellybeans ripped and covered their hair in a sticky mess. Video games popped out of their cases and the discs rolled away. Gwen slid on Cody like butter on a hot frying pan. The commotion caused a loud "CRASH!".


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Reunion

Chapter 5: An Awkward Reunion

Lindsay and Bridgette heard the loud crash and went to investigate the problem. When they exited the room, they were surprised. Video game discs laid everywhere, Gwen and Cody were covered in cold rice, raw fish and jellybeans. Gwen's chest was on top of Cody's face, who looked like he was stretched like a piece of taffy. Bridgette pulled Gwen off Cody, and Lindsay pulled Cody out from under Gwen.

"Are you guys okay?" Bridgette asked, "we heard a loud crash."

"I've had worst," Gwen and Cody replied in unison. They looked at each other in stunned silence, as bits and pieces of fish meat fell from their hair.

"Gwen?" Cody whispered,

"Cody?" Gwen whispered,

"This is a dream," Cody murmured,

"I'm afraid not, Cody." Gwen said reassuringly, "it's all too real." She held up Cody's hand, and put her own hand on it. Cody felt his face turn pink and warm.

"Gwen, what brought you here? How'd you find this place?"

"I ran into Lindsay in town, and she told me that she and Bridgette lived in this house. Although she got the wrong names." Lindsay was distracting herself in front of a mirror by humming while booping her nose, Cody shook his head while chuckling.

"Typical Lindsay", chuckled Cody.

"So, uh... Cody." Gwen said clearing her throat, "Does your mom and dad know you're renting out some rooms?" Cody looked although someone shot him through the stomach, and turned stone-faced.

"Jasper.." Cody said coldly, Gwen saw the butler come over to their location.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" He said,

"Please see to it that Gwen is cleaned up, and has a fresh change of clothing." Cody said. Gwen's blood felt cold, she never saw Cody speak so coldly. Gwen wanted to leave, but once she looked out the window, she had second thoughts. The wind picked up speed, and the leaves her blowing off trees like a small child to a dandelion.

"As you wish, sir." Jasper obeyed, Gwen felt Jasper's hand grab her shoulder. "Come, Miss", she bolted up, "you ought to be cleaned up. Take the hallway on the left and keep going right until you reach the end". Gwen nodded slowly making a jellybean trickle down.

As Gwen walked towards the bathroom, her blood was still cold.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gwen shivered.

Gwen's footsteps echoed through the manor, her blood was cold and her throat felt like there was an invisible rope choking her to death. Cody acted cold as soon she mentioned his parents, it frightened her.

"Did I hit a raw nerve?" She thought terrified, "I've never seen him act so distant. He acted as cold as I treated him back at the island". She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't have a clue where she was going. Then suddenly she crashed into someone, and fell on her butt. "Oh my god, Cody I'm sorry!" She cried, but what she heard next made her hair raise up. It was a voice that was soft and delicate, also it had a heavy accent.

"Cody? I am not Cody". Gwen looked at the person, it was a girl. She looked like she was in her 20s or 30s but her voice was like a girl who's scared of everything, she had bushy black hair, black eyes, and a maid's outfit that reached her knees with brown leggings and black shoes. She had freckles all over her nose and under her eyes, her body looked frail but looked like she was well-fed,

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Gwen asked cautiously, the girl bowed.

"Oh! Je suis désolé, mademoiselle! I am Monica, I'm the housemaid of this establishment."

"I'm Gwen, I was looking for the bathroom." As soon Gwen introduced herself, a piece of raw fish started to trickle down her hair.

"Ah!" Monica exclaimed, "that will explain why your hair is sticky-icky no-good!" She picked up a strand of Gwen's hair to prove her point. The strand of hair was sticky like tree sap and had a jellybean wrapped lovingly around it. "You'll never find the bathroom down 'ere, no, no, no" she grabbed Gwen by the arm, "follow me!"

Monica ran down the hallway with Gwen in tow, it was an uncomfortable ride. She felt like she was treated like a rag doll, handled by a child. Her hair slapped her in the forehead, the jellybeans and soda had made her hair feel like her head was covered in syrup. "Here we are!" Monica sang. Gwen felt like she was going to be ill.

"Next time, I'd rather prefer to be told where something is instead of being jostled around." Gwen groaned, she entered the bathroom. She saw a sink, a bathtub with a shower head, and a toilet. Monica turned the handles and the water poured out like a waterfall. To Gwen's confusion, Monica grabbed a notepad, a pen and measuring tape. "What are you doing?" Asked Gwen,

"I'm taking measurements so I can see what clothes will fit you. You wouldn't want clothes that are too big or too small, no?" Monica explained, Gwen knew she couldn't argue with that logic. Gwen felt the measuring tape wrap around her hips, then Monica scribbling on her notepad, then around her stomach, then her breasts which caused Gwen to yelp. She then measured her arms and legs.

"Okay, I have everything. I'll be back with fresh clothes for you" explained Monica, "if you have anything to ask, I'd be happy to answer." She ran over and turned off the handles of the tub. Gwen saw the steam rise up and then Monica left the room. She was very reluctant to change her clothes, fearing that something was going to happen. She shivered at the thought, but eventually she stuck her hand in the bath water and was relieved that it was warm. She pulled up her shirt, pulled off her boots and socks, pulled down her skirt and her leggings, until she was left in her underwear.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed "getting naked in Cody's house". In her head, she knew that sounded wrong on so many levels. She took a deep breath and unclipped her bra and pulled down her panties. She stood naked in the bathroom, and then slowly submerged in the tub. The warmth of the water tingled her body, she exhaled and took a deep breath. She lowered herself in further, the jellybeans, cold rice and fish loosened and got off Gwen's hair. She grabbed the soap and washed her body, she used a green shampoo bottle that gave off a watermelon smell. After she was done, she wrapped her body in a orchid colored towel, and wrapped her hair with a red one. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gwen opened the door, and saw Monica holding clothes in her arms.

"Here you are, Gwen" she announced, "Now, will you hand me your dirty clothes?" Gwen complied, and reentered the bathroom and put her old clothes in Monica's hands. Monica exchanged the clothes for cleaner ones. Gwen reentered the bathroom and changed into the new clothes. Before reaching into her skirt pocket pulled out her house keys and her cell phone. The clothes were a purple polyester long sleeved shirt with black jeans. Gwen looked herself at the mirror in the bathroom, she decided it was better than nothing.

This luxury seemed nice, but the way Cody can suddenly be cold while he's a nice guy gave Gwen cramps near her ribs. Finally it came to her that she had to ask,

"Monica?" Gwen said in a cracking voice, "I have a question."

"Oui? What is it?" Monica said, as she put Gwen's clothes into a chute that lead to the laundry room. Gwen swallowed her spit and cleared her throat.

"Why did Cody act so coldly when I mentioned his parents?" Monica's face went pale and she shook her head like to a naughty child,

"Miss Gwen," she whispered, "I'd hate to discuss that unpleasantness".

"I think I really screwed up on this one," thought Gwen worried, "she's probably gonna tell me that they abuse her and Cody!"

"But, you probably know that little Cody isn't what you describe as 'well-liked'." Monica said through her teeth. Gwen's hair raised up, oh how that was painfully true. He was bullied by Duncan, Alejandro and Heather, and he looked like he often got bullied constantly at school. Behind that supposed 'cool ladies man' was someone who was treated like a scab outside his own house. "Don't get me wrong, he does have friends," continued Monica,

"That's a relief." Gwen exhaled and felt like she can breathe easily,

"Oui, but they're just like him," whispered Monica.

"Geeky?" Gwen muttered,

"Mm-hmm, most of them are online. But Cody isn't well-liked outside the house," Gwen bit her lip, her sweat felt cold.

"Sounds to me, that they don't love him", she croaked,

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Monica blurted out in alarm, "They love him very dearly, they very kind and well-caring." Gwen felt the weight on her chest decreasing slowly, "He's a very nice and caring boy, I don't know why someone will hurt him." Monica fumed in a low mutter,

"Chris, you bastard.." Gwen muttered through her teeth, but spoke out loud "but what about his parents?"

"His father Jonathan is an international millionaire who owns a company in Toronto and other places, and his mother Eleanor is an international veterinarian who travels across North America to help animals in zoos." Gwen's heart started to beat erratically, "They do leave him money for food and utilities, but they rarely appear at the house. They're always in and out, then off somewhere."

Gwen's insides felt like they wanted to be on the outside, "they could be away for days, weeks, even months". Her face grew paler than ever, "even birthdays and holidays!" Monica concluded, Gwen felt like she was going to vomit blood.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted and took several deep breaths, her heart was beating like a drum. "Oh my god," she whispered, "I guess the reason Cody wanted to talk to me was because he wanted to have some companionship. To think, I thought he's like a younger brother to me. He's just poor, rich boy." She looked at Monica and ran her fingers through her hair, "Things are gonna be different," she muttered, "things are gonna be a hell of a lot different".


	6. Chapter 6: Bridgette and Cody

Chapter 6: Bridgette and Cody

Cody exited his room fully-clothed, Bridgette was outside his door.

"So, have you heard from Gwen recently?"

"No, I've lost contact with most the rest of the contestants since World Tour", Cody said, "I tried my hardest to avoid the constant emails that Sierra had sent me nonstop."

"Nuttier than Izzy?" Bridgette said cockily,

"She means well Bridge" Cody chuckled, "but she does need to learn about personal space." Bridgette playfully gave Cody a jab on the arm,

"You should talk," she snarked, "you were sniffing Gwen's hair. Do you remember that?"

"Lay off, I was a stupid, hormonal teenager", Cody retorted.

"I wouldn't say stupid," Bridgette sighed, "but definitely hormonal".

"Says the girl who she and her boyfriend got eliminated for making out like all the freaking time!"

"Touché. Who've you been in contact with? You did said most of the others."

"Harold, Trent, Owen and Noah. Sometimes Geoff," Bridgette went pink,

"Any girls?" She asked hesitantly, Cody sighed and chuckled lightly.

"I wish, old Cody's is not that popular."

"But aren't the Drama Brothers popular?" Bridgette asked,

"Not recently, since I've been replaced by that yeti. It's been one crazy thing after another." Bridgette smiled warmly,

"I don't know, the one that had brown hair was a sweet guy," Cody turned red,

"So, off topic. How's Geoff doing?", he asked after clearing his throat, Bridgette smiled.

"He's doing much better, ever since he and Brody won that international race around the world. He's actually going to college." Cody sniggered which caused him to snort, Bridgette looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot about that race, but the thought of him going to college is too much to take in. Because after all, he IS the king of partying"

"I didn't join that race because I had a surfing competition in Australia, otherwise I'd love to join."

"I'd imagine you would've without a second thought. If that surfing competition didn't come first"

"You're damn right."

They entered the kitchen, and Cody offered her a drink. Bridgette asked for a Sprite. Cody gave her just that, and himself a cherry cola.

"Do you still have it?" Bridgette asked,

"Hmm?", replied Cody who was guzzling the soda.

"Gwen's bra," Cody got so flabbergasted and red in the face, he nearly choked on his drink.

"No, *cough, cough* no.", he spluttered. "I burnt it," Bridgette looked at Cody with great surprise.

"Burnt it?"

"Yeah, but hey. Why clutch on something that will hurt you for a while?" Bridgette thought about it, of the times she and Geoff got into arguments.

"But sometimes," she said, "you gotta remember the past to remember something that had happened to you."

"I don't have those scars when that bear mauled me or when that shark got me."

"Not like that," Bridgette sighed, "take this soda." She held up the bottle, and took a couple of gulps "if I'm feeling full in my tummy, I'd remember that I had that soda" and she took another few gulps before letting loose a little burp that made her turn red, "sorry", she peeped.

"Bridgette, would you consider me a friend?" Cody sighed, "even if I'm not that strong or handsome?" Bridgette put her fingers through Cody's hair after putting her bottle of soda down on the kitchen counter.

"Cody, you know I will. I've never seen you with some much determination before. You been through living hell, and you've never whined about things not going your way like Courtney," She hugged Cody, and closed her eyes. Cody was taken aback, and closed his eyes and returned the hug. Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and Lindsay poked her head though and let out an "awww...", this caused Cody and Bridgette to back away. While red in the face, clearing their throats and stammering their words.

Gwen walked over to the kitchen and saw Cody and Bridgette pink in the face.

"Did the Codemeister woo you?" She chuckled,

"Oh shut up," Cody chuckled, "I grew outta that." Gwen chuckled back, for some reason she felt something in her chest. Whenever Cody was happy it was similar to a child at play, but whenever Cody was sad it caused a pain in her ribs. Just then, there was a knock on the front door alerting all of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's There & What's Cooking?

Chapter 7: Who's There & What's Cooking?

Cody opened the door and to his ultimate shock, it was Heather. Heather was notorious for being backstabbing and frankly a total bitch. Cody's jaw dropped slightly to see the Asian girl with raven black hair and grey eyes that could most likely pierce through solid diamond. She was wearing a maroon jacket with her crop top underneath, black jeans and high heeled sandals. Her eyes stared intently on an rather expensive cell phone, while her in free hand was a suitcase.

"I saw your ad on the internet Mr. Anderson," she said, not taking her eyes off her phone. "My name is Heather Wilson-Chang. My father is Daniel Wilson of Montreal's Firearms Dealerships."

"Firearms!?" Cody thought horrifiedly, before he can interrupt a large suitcase was dropped on him like a safe. "If she packed any, I'm moving to Saskatchewan!" Gwen watched Cody pull the suitcase off him and dust himself off.

"Nice looks, obviously you should've charged people to rent out for like 150 dollars. You would've been richer," rambled Heather as she slung her jacket on Cody like a wet towel. "Has this part of Ontario always been this stormy? Or the whole province?" Cody was growing more and more indignant.

"Hannah! It's nice to see you!" Lindsay cheered before hugging Heather.

"I'm not surprised Linds-idiot is here," she mumbled, "so is Gwen and Bridgette." She noticed Gwen's new outfit and chuckled, "nice clothes, were you tired of wearing black and teal?"

"My clothes are getting washed, Heather." Gwen seethed, "why are you here anyway?" Heather scoffed and stretched out her hand as her other hand was placed on hips while putting her phone in her back pocket.

"My parents insisted that I move on, so I settled here. And this place has everything, familiar faces and is luxurious. By the way, where's the owner of this shindig?"

"Right behind you". Cody said sternly, Heather turned around and laughed like a hyena. Cody's frown remained,

"Yeah, right. A nerd like you couldn't afford this place even if you wanted to!"

"You'd be surprised." Cody droned, "I don't charge people to stay here, don't make yourself an exception". Just then a cell phone was heard buzzing, Cody reached into his pocket and immediately looked extremely disgruntled, "Son of a..." he grumbled, "excuse me girls, I gotta take this phone call, you all should head to the dining room, I'd assume dinner is going to soon." Cody left the room, leaving the girls briefly stunned.

Heather picked up her suitcase and her jacket went up the stairway. She came to Lindsay's and Bridgette's room and opened the door and closed,

"That's our room," Lindsay said with her mouth agape,

"Get used to it Linds," sighed Bridgette, "all hell has broken loose since **she's** here. We might as well deal with this." Gwen looked scared, "what's up Gwen?" Bridgette asked, Gwen exhaled through her nose.

"It's killing me how much Cody has changed the last time I saw him, something seems off."

"You did turn him down more than a few times," said Lindsay matter of factly, "you even whacked him in the kiwis with a canoe oar."

"Gee, thanks!" Gwen said sarcastically,

"You're welcome!" Lindsay said cheerfully,

"But at least I gave him my bra back then." Gwen said to justify herself, Bridgette cringed. "But I swear something is bothering him." Lindsay, Bridgette and Gwen walked to the dining room and sat down. Soon, Heather came a minute later. After 3 minutes of absolute silence out came a chef with a white chef's outfit and a wispy mustache that looked it was the length of a ruler. He was holding two bowls,

"Tonight's supper is Gorgonzola cheese raviolis, broccoli and hot fresh garlic bread," he announced, "would you ladies prefer a drink?"

"I think I left my Sprite in the kitchen," said Bridgette,

"I'll have some pink lemonade" Lindsay beamed while serving herself some raviolis.

"Uh, some Japanese tea will be fine." Gwen said,

"I'll have some wine," Heather said, and the chef left.

"Since when were you a drinker?" Bridgette asked incredulously, Heather chuckled

"Since I turned 18," She said, "Back in Quebec, when you turn 18 you can drink, smoke, play the lottery and go to a casino. And I am 19, so I'm a full adult."

"But you're in Ontario," Lindsay said,

"Exactly," confirmed Gwen while serving herself some broccoli, "Here you have to be 19 to drink, smoke and gamble. The only exception is that is you can be 18 to play the lottery."

"I've been to Ontario before, and not just Toronto and Muskoka." Heather butted in, "I've been to Mississauga, Ottawa, Thunder Bay, London, Bradford, need I go on?" Gwen felt like she was losing her appetite.

"Gee," said Bridgette mystified, "back in British Columbia, it was pretty much the same thing. Except you had to be 19 to play the lottery. Being 18 was just an eyelash away from independence." As the chef handed them their drinks, Cody walked into the dining room looking like someone cut him off in traffic.

"Mr. Anderson?" The chef said nervously,

"Get me a screwdriver" muttered Cody, the chef ran into the kitchen with no hesitation. The girls were left shocked and bemused,

"Heather being a drinker is one thing, but Cody?" Gwen thought with the feeling of icicles on her spine. "The guy looks like that one drop of alcohol and he'll be wasted."

As Cody was scooping himself some raviolis and grabbing a piece of garlic bread, Lindsay looked concerned.

"Who called you, Cory?" Cody smiled,

"Just some telemarketers." Gwen knew that it wasn't true. "You'd be surprised how often they tried to sell you crap you don't need."

"You had a conversation with telemarketers for 5 minutes?" Gwen said with doubt in her voice,

"I don't believe it either Gwen." Cody said flatly, "But you probably know how they work. They swindle you then they convince to buy something that is worth the gum stuck on a sidewalk." Gwen looked at Cody as he starting eating a piece of broccoli. She then looked at her plate, the raviolis were still steaming and coated in a red tomato sauce, the garlic bread was nicely toasted and the broccoli was gently releasing it's own steam. Gwen slowly ate slowly, the cheese was soft and filled her mouth with creaminess. The bread was crunchy with oil and butter dribbling from the side slowly.

"So long have you've been living in this house?" Heather asked Bridgette and Lindsay.

"I came here a couple of weeks ago," Lindsay said, "I didn't know that house belonged to him" pointing to Cody, his cheeks turned pink.

"I moved from British Columbia to Ontario because I needed to get a marine biology degree in order to be a doctor for marine life."

"Interesting," Gwen said and she put a ravioli on her fork. "I'm here is because Lindsay told me about this place," Cody took a sip from his screwdriver, "I actually live in a neighborhood close to here!" Cody eyes bulged and almost choked on his drink before swallowing. "So yeah, I may come to stay for some time." Cody's heart started to beat faster than usual.

"Pardon me, But may I take everybody's plates?" Cody asked,

"Thank you, Cody" said Bridgette warmly as he collected her empty plate,

"Thank you!" Lindsay chirruped, before giving him a side hug pressed him against her cheek turning him a light shade of magenta,

"Such a gentleman," said Heather. Gwen couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or actually genuine.

"Gwen?" Cody asked, she was thrown a bit off-guard.

"Oh uh, sure go ahead," She stammered, he chuckled and took her plate and utensils and stacked on them on the rest and watched Cody leave to kitchen. "Such a nice guy," she said to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done! Hallelujah, tell me what you think about it! PM me if you have any interesting plans! I'll remember you suggested it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nighttime Memories

Chapter 8: Nighttime Memories

The sky turned into a dark navy blue, the wind was finally dying down. Gwen entered the kitchen to see Cody washing the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. Cody looked and smiled at Gwen and she smiled too, hiding a blush in secret. Lindsay was talking to Bridgette and Heather in the room,

"I'm think Gwen likes this place," she chirruped,

"I agree," nodded Bridgette, "I'd doubt she'd want to stay, she does have a house in this neighborhood".

"And the owner of this place is someone who enjoys her company," said Heather. Gwen walked up towards the stairs when Monica the maid stopped her,

"Mademoiselle, I have your old clothes." She handed Gwen her black shirt, skirt, and leggings.

"Thank you," whispered Gwen, as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She put her clothes on the floor next to her. She knocked on the door,

"You may come in," said Bridgette, and Gwen opened the door. "What's up, Gwen?" Gwen sighed,

"I admit this house is pretty sweet but I know I can't stay here long,"

"We understand Gwen," Lindsay said warmly. Gwen looked up to Lindsay's sky blue eyes, "you've got your place in this neighborhood, and so does Cody. You can join us whenever, it's up to you because we're your friends". Gwen felt like tearing up and she hugged Lindsay.

"Bridgette, Lindsay and Heather" said Gwen "if you see Cody, tell him I'm sorry for everything and that I'll come again."

"We will," said Lindsay sadly and Gwen left the room and picked up her old clothes. Her footsteps faintly echoed in the corridor, Gwen walked carefully down the stairs to avoid falling down again. She opened the front door and left the mansion and into the inky blackness that was nighttime in Ontario. Cody heard the door close and walked upstairs to the girl's room and knocked on the door and Bridgette allowed him to enter.

"Gwen left, didn't she?" He said in a low voice,

"Yep," Bridgette said, nodding her head.

"I'm not surprised," Cody said, Heather's hair raised up slightly.

"Not surprised?" She said in an shocked tone, "I'm surprised that you're calm about this."

"She's her own woman Heather," Cody said annoyed, "I can't hold on to her forever".

"I'm glad you've matured from the first time we met from Camp Wawanakwa," smiled Heather.

"Oh shut up," laughed Cody "I was a weirdo back then". Everyone laughed at that, "I was a real womanizer" Cody said jokingly.

Outside the mansion, Gwen heard laughter from the room and smiled.

"I'm glad Cody's doing well after these years," she said to herself, as she walked down the street lit neighborhood. Gwen felt a little uneasy because it was nighttime in the neighborhood and it make her goosebumps rise like bread in an oven. Luckily the streetlight showed the green street sign reading **CLEVELAND AVE. **in thin white letters. She entered the street, in the distance a dog barked startling her. After gaining her composure she walked on the sidewalk to the small white house with the green roof. She took her house keys out from the pants pocket and unlocked the house.

The house was dark, Gwen turned on the lights and closed and locked the front door. She walked to the kitchen, and headed towards the freezer. Her pistachio ice cream was nicely chilled, after getting a spoon from the drawer, she dug in. The creaminess of the ice cream had melted on her tongue.

After she was finished she took the empty box and put it in the recycling bin. She turned off the lights and darkness consumed the house, Gwen used her phone to light up her hallway, the carpet muffled her footsteps rather than making the clomping sound that the floor made. She looked again in her brother's room, the room was messy but quiet. The room was an Egyptian blue, clothes were on the floor with headphones connected to a video game console, the TV set was off and it was smaller than the TV in the family room. A Toronto Blue Jays pennant was on his wall near his untidy bed. His dresser had assorted baseball cards on it and the wastebasket had empty soda bottles and empty chips wrappers. Gwen walked a couple steps near her mother's room.

The room was a musky green color, like a darkened pistachio ice cream color. The bed was made neatly, Gwen's light shined on the dresser that had assorted coins on it including dimes, nickels and dollars and an old photograph. She guided the light to the photograph, her heart quivered and almost shattered. The picture featured a man with tidy black hair that matched Gwen's with a thin mustache, a beaming smile and he was wearing a police officer's uniform. His eyes were a powerful ebony and Gwen whispered the words. "Hello, Dad". She walked closer to photo, she let out a small chuckle. "It's your little marshmallow puff herself." Tears ran down her cheek and hung her head down, it was a long time ago when the terrible day occurred.

_**Flashback **_

She was a little girl with pale skin and bushy black hair, playing with her Monster High dolls in the living room. It came as no surprise that Draculaura was her favorite of the bunch. Her mother was pregnant with her younger brother, cooking macaroni and cheese with bits of ham. There was a knock on the door and Gwen's mom finished cooking and put Gwen on the chair by the table. A man was at the door, he had a stern yet upset look on his square jawed face, he had a small pair of glasses with a black toupée and a police uniform on and he was holding a policeman's cap and badge.

"Are you Harriet Fahlenbock?" He asked solemnly and lowly, "I'm Superintendent Douglas Cox. My son Duncan goes to your daughter's preschool."

"What's going on?" Harriet asked with worry, "where's James!?"

"Mommy?" Gwen said, getting up from her chair to walk to door, "who's he?"

"Sweetie, go sit back down please." Her mother pleaded with sadness and a bit of forcefulness. Gwen obliged and the policeman took of his cap solemnly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fahlenbock, but James has been shot and killed in a bank robbery." Gwen's mother's face turned paler than Gwen's herself and dropped to her knees. Tears flooded down her cheeks and the policeman gave her the cap and badge and left, closing the door.

"Mommy?" Gwen asked again, "what's going on? Where's daddy?" Her mother hugged her and held her close to her bosom,

"Gwendolyn," she began. "Daddy's been shot." Normally Gwen despised it whenever someone called her _**Gwendolyn **_but hearing her mother say it through tears was clear that sounds like something was very wrong indeed. Gwen herself wept with her mother. After the funeral for her father, the late James Fahlenbock, Gwen changed. She became antisocial, deadpan, isolated and alone. She would keep only to herself in her room. After her brother Jordan was born, she started to fit in but people made fun of her because of her pale skin. Usually after school she'd wait with great joy for her father to pick her up almost immediately, now that he was gone she had to wait an extra ten minutes for the school bus or for her mom. When she turned into a teenager she got fed up with her black hair reminding her of her deceased father so she decided to dye her hair different colors starting with it being completely blood red, then blonde but it didn't really make her, her. She decided on teal, a color she fancies and enjoys the sight of it. Soon she joined the goth kids and became snarky, sarcastic and sometimes brooding but a nice person nevertheless. Her mother was preoccupied by working at a kindergarten class she never had time to return home until 16:00. So she gave Gwen a key to the house so she can come from school and go to school or from town. Gwen would occasionally make a quick snack before her mother would come home exhausted and either cook grilled cheeses or order something Chinese. Then one day she saw a note in town that read:

**ATTENTION TEENAGERS****: **

**I, THE FABULOUS CHRIS McLEAN WELCOME TO AN EVEN MORE FABULOUS 5-STAR RESORT IN MUSKOKA, ONTARIO TO COMPETE ON A REALITY TV SHOW TO WIN 100,000 DOLLARS! SUBMIT YOUR APPLICATION VIA EMAIL OR VIDEO TO GET IN! 22 SLOTS ARE OPEN! MUST BE 16 YEARS OLD TO ENTER! NO EXCEPTIONS! **Gwen liked the idea of that amount of money, she could use half to get into an art school and send the rest to her mother. Gwen wanted to send a video, but they didn't have a video camera. So she emailed them her personal info and packed her suitcases with everything she needed. When the email came back and said she was in, she ran her mom who was making cabbage, carrot and noodle soup with grilled cheese on the side and told her everything. Her mom was skeptical but agreed to go and wished her luck. When day came, she kissed her mother goodbye and told her brother who was too busy playing WWE on the PS3 in acknowledge her and she was off not knowing that she was going to be put through living hell.

_**End Flashback**_

Gwen dropped her old clothes and hugged the photograph with tears flooding down to the carpet below her. She put the photograph back on the dresser picked up her clothes and walked away from the bedroom and walked to her bedroom. Even in the dark, she could verify where what is. But since she knew it wasn't always true she turned on the lamp that was near an alarm clock that said 21:35. The light was low but it was powerful. She lifted up her shirt, unclipped her bra, pulled off her boots, pulled off her socks, pulled down her pants and pulled her underwear. As she stood there naked, she pulled back one of her drawers and pulled on an old pair of high school sweatpants and an old navy blue basketball jersey that had her school's team name on it in the front with white blocky letters that read out **BULLDOGS **and on the back it had the same blocky letters only it was smaller that read out **FAHLENBOCK **with an white number three below the letters. Gwen then got into her bed and turned off the light. After much struggling, she went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Wow, this took a long time to make! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Just remember if you have any suggestions to add to the story PM me. Take care, stay safe, wear a mask when you go shopping and wash your hands for 20 seconds! From the coolest cat in all of ToonTown, Fritz Electroscreech!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Nightmare

**Chapter 9: The Nightmare**

As Gwen slept in her bed, her eyes twitched. The sounds of cars running on the road's asphalt could be heard from her bedroom and the hissing of buses when they stopped at their usual bus stops. Inside Gwen's head she having an unusual dream.

Gwen's body was motionless and she was lying on her back over an ocean of water below. Gwen stirred and woke up and stretched her body, as she began walking it was shown that she was walking on air although she hovering on an invisible floor. The wind whistled calmly until Gwen snapped her eyes wide open. She looked to her left and her right, the wind started to get more fierce then she looked down. The water looking a blue glasslike gelatin that was barely moving. Just then, gravity veered it's ugly head and pulled Gwen down like although she was fell from the CN Tower without a parachute. Her hair was on end, her shirt lifted up to show her stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream before closing her eyes waiting for her to be submerged into cold depths of the water below. There was a loud 'SMACK!' that made it feel like her chest and stomach landed on ice. Gwen got on her hands and knees and discovered she was on a boat that looked like a luxury cruise ship. Blood dripped from her nose, she cursed obscenities under her breath.

"Where the hell am I?" She said panicky, she saw a male figure ahead on the deck. He was tall, and had a camouflage green shirt with a black hand print in the middle, black hair and matching jeans.

"Trent?" Gwen asked incredulously, Trent turned around and smiled warmly.

"Hey, I snagged you a muffin" and handed Gwen want seemed like a blueberry muffin. Gwen examined it closely before taking a bite. Pain shot through her mouth although she tried to bite through concrete. Gwen covered her mouth, her teeth ached terribly.

"What the hell?" Gwen groaned in annoyance, to her surprise her teeth hardly made a dent in the muffin. Suddenly the muffin shook, and navy blue number mines emerged from it. They covered Gwen's entire arm, she let out a shriek of terror and tried to shake them off to no avail. The nine's all squirmed up to shoulder towards her collar then squirm on to her back. She shuddered and her knees buckled, she'd never in her life felt more uncomfortable before. The feeling was the equivalence of millions of cockroaches covering her back.

Gwen felt like someone shot in her ankle and she fell backwards. For some reason she didn't fall onto the wooden floor of the ship, it was like someone or something was holding her up on her back. Gwen felt although she was being carried away on a gurney, she looked to her left and then her right. The blue number nine's we're carrying her near the edge! Below her was the ocean water, she panicked and flailed her arms and legs. Her yelps was proven fruitless as the number nines literally threw her off the deck. The wind whistled sharply in Gwen's ears, it felt like she was falling out of the Jumbo Jet from Season 3 but it seemed pretty unlikely that she would land safely in a giant bowl of rice. She closed her eyes tightly and braced for being submerged in the water.

Suddenly there was a loud smash and her back felt like a giant hand slapped her if she had the mother of all sunburns. There was another crash and another, and another, and another. Before she landed on what she assumed was the floor of a building. Her back stung and her neck was aching.

"No chiropractor will fix this," she grumbled. She looked to her left and her right. The room was completely grey with her imprint on the roof as the only source of light. Before she had a chance to respond, something grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She felt like it was choking her and then she was thrown in the air and crashed on to the floor. There was a cop behind a desk, his breath smelled like tobacco smoke. He looked deadly at Gwen in the face. Without saying a word he snapped his fingers and two muscular women grabbed her by the shoulders. Gwen squirmed like a worm on a hook before being fed to the fishes.

One girl with red hair in a bun held Gwen's arms behind her. The other girl with platinum blonde hair grabbed her shirt and ripped it off leaving it in tatters. Gwen tried desperately to cover her exposed chest but to no avail. The blonde pulled off Gwen's sweatpants. She screamed bloody murder, but the blonde girl slapped her hand on Gwen's mouth.

"Quiet fräulein," she cooed, "ve're not going to hurt you." Tears started to form in Gwen's eyes. She suddenly felt although she was something forced on to her. She then felt something pulled onto her. To her immediate horror, it was an orange prison jumpsuit! On the left breast side was the numbers 063091.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Gwen shrieked, but the women gave no answer. They carried Gwen with her hands and feet in to a cell and the sound of the door slamming echoed in her ears. Her blood went colder than temperatures in Antarctica.

"Hello, pasty..." hissed a voice, Gwen's heart pounded against her ribs like a giant drum. Out of the shadows was a muscular man with a lime green mohawk and an unibrow. His eyes were a light teal in comparison to Gwen's hair and Cody's eyes. He had piercings in his nose, on his ears and his eyebrows. He also wore an orange jumpsuit, but instead it read 081191 on his left chest side.

"Oh my god," gasped Gwen. It was Duncan, she couldn't move as goosebumps covered her skin like a severe case of chickenpox, her knees buckled and her feet felt glued on the floor.

"Welcome to Hell my lovely," Duncan hissed, his teeth were a mustardy yellow. His breath smelt like he has been drinking gasoline straight from the pump. "I've never imagined you would appear in this home away from home. You're as pretty as ever." He let out a low and hoarse chuckle. Gwen clenched her fists and glared at Duncan with utmost fury.

"You sick bastard," she growled, "you've been in love with me because Courtney wanted you to turn into a goody two-shoes." Duncan's eyes widen, his teeth grinded together like a can opener to a can. "She wanted to make good because she was good."

"Courtney was a nagging bitch," fumed Duncan, "you were the only one cool enough that had the same likes and dislikes."

"I don't pick on the weak and the nerdy," said Gwen crossly, "and I don't commit crime just for shits and giggles."

"Cody would disagree with that," Duncan chuckled before coughing up black phlegm. "You only gave him your bra so he can probably do something perverted with it. You just fueled the nerd up to make it seem you liked him, but in reality you wanted to restrengthen the love you had for Mr. George Harrison expy."

"Cody's my friend!" Gwen screamed, "Courtney was right to dispose of you, the reason you still do this crap is because you can protect your overinflated ego!"

Suddenly Duncan's face looked shocked then malicious, he chuckled sinisterly. He disappeared into the dark shadows of the cell until his eyes were only seen. His eyes quickly closed then open and they were a bright yellow with blood red irises. There was a hissing noise that made Gwen's hair raise on end. An emerald green cobra circled around her, it's blue tongue flickered against her chest up to her neck.

"That pipsqueak may have punched me before," the snake spoke while staring at Gwen's ivory eyes, "but make no mistake Gwendolyn!" As he circled more and more around her body, Gwen saw that Duncan's piercings and jumpsuit laid on the floor although he hasn't had worn it in a while. She then knew that Duncan WAS the snake! "Trust me pasty," hissed Duncan "That little nerd as your new best friend had better watch himself, because I'm coming out soon. Very, VERY soon..." He opened his mouth to show his sharp fangs, a drop of green venom dropped and burnt the cell floor.

"Are you going to kill me?" Quivered Gwen nervously, Duncan chuckled darkly before tightening Gwen in his coils and hanging her upside down, she felt like a literal fish out of water. Her strangled cries weren't strong enough to alert anyone.

"No sweet Gwen," he then smashed a hole in the floor. "I'm going to put you through living hell! Like Chris did only worst!" And he threw Gwen down the hole, and she landed roughly on her neck. As she winced in pain, she tried to get out but the walls were too close to her.

"Oh no!" Gwen squeaked, her claustrophobia was kicked in. "No, no, no!" She shrieked. The walls started to close in and Gwen got sweaty and more nervous. She tried to use her hands to stop the walls but they were hot as lava. "No! No!" She screamed but the walls continued to get closer, "NO...!" As the walls were about to crush her, Gwen catapulted out of her bed gasping like a halibut out of water. Gwen gasped frantically, her sweat poured down and stained her pillow and her sheets. She felt her clothes, she was in her old jersey and sweatpants. She looked to her left, her alarm clock read out 10:30. She looked to her right, sunlight was peeking through her blinds and the birds began singing and tweeting. Gwen took a deep breath before falling backwards and landing on her pillow. The only thing Gwen said to herself was, "I don't think I feel safe here anymore", she gulped.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning

Chapter 10: Morning

Gwen's heart was beating like a drum, it pounded against her ribs like it was an internal prison. Gwen got out of her bed and opened the blinds, the sky was slowing turning into a light blue.

"What a nightmare," she gasped. "But at least I'm still back home. Nothing to worry about and nothing to cause panic." Gwen stretched her back, a couple of pops and cracks later she walked barefoot into the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal from the pantry and some bread. She put the bread in the toaster, she poured the cereal in the bowl and poured in milk. The toast popped up and Gwen caught it and covered it with raspberry jam. As she sat down on the couch and turned the television, the nightmare was in a loop in her mind.

"In today's news, prisoner Duncan Cox who was arrested for destroying the mansion of reality TV host Chris McLean has been released on parole" Gwen felt like she was shot in the heart. She shook although she was at the epicenter of an earthquake, the shaking made her spill milk and corn flakes onto the floor. "Officer James McCovey explained that Duncan left the prison after serving 10 months although his sentence was for 3 years." She swallowed her spit, but it felt like she was swallowing lead. "Prison therapist Natasha Bykoff has done numerous test on Mr. Duncan Cox and she confirms that he is a criminal no more. Now we go to Walter McReynolds with the weather." Gwen immediately scarfed down her cereal and toast, and immediately got dressed. Her put on a lavender long sleeved shirt with black jeans and boots with black knee-high socks. She furiously brushed her teeth, washed her hair but didn't brush it. She ran out of her house in a rush and ran towards Hazelnut Street. By the time she reached the house with the address 2049 she was completely out of breath. Her sides cramped and ached terribly, it was although someone was squeezing her insides. Gwen knocked on the door with all of her strength. The door creaked open, she bolted straight in and almost flattened poor Jasper with the door.

"Damned teenagers" grumbled Jasper indignantly, "why can't they ever have consideration for elderly people!?" Gwen ran up the stairs and knocked on the second door on the left. Even though it was muffled, Gwen could make out Bridgette's calm voice.

"Who is it?" She asked puzzled

"IT'S GWEN!" Gwen screamed, "OPEN THE FRIGGING DOOR!" Inside Bridgette was a tad reluctant but she opened the door slowly and Gwen bolted in tripping over the suitcase on the floor and landed on the bed next to Lindsay's legs. All girls were in their pajamas. Heather watched the whole thing and wasn't sure whether to laugh hysterically or be disturbed. Gwen's heart pound as if she gone done finishing a marathon.

"What the hell is going on?" Heather said finally. Gwen let out such heavy breathes she was almost like a halibut out of water.

"Duncan...is...out...of...jail!" She screamed, there was a long pause.

"Duncan's in jail?" All three said in unison, Bridgette looked the most confused.

"Surely you mean, he's back in juvie?"

"No, no, no, no!" Gwen shrieked, "he was in jail, as in the place where the really, REALLY bad people go!" Without warning, Heather slapped Gwen across the face alarming Bridgette and Lindsay.

"What the hell?!" Bridgette shouted,

"Get a hold of yourself, Gwen!" Heather shouted, Gwen looked dazed before responding like she came out of a trance.

"Thank you, I needed that". Her right cheek stung like a hundred bee stings. The red imprint of Heather's hand was gradually turning into a pink.

"Hey Hannah," pointed Lindsay giddily, "her cheek looks like Cody's when we all had breakfast in our pajamas!"

"The reason his face turned pink was because your pajamas shows off your tits and your stomach like a tramp!"

"Oh like you should talk," defended Bridgette, "you used to wear a shirt that showed your tummy while your boobies were tightly packed in that tube top!"

"At least I have boobs!" Heather scoffed,

"Why you rotten b..." grumbled Bridgette,

"Girls!" Lindsay shouted, "were ignoring Gwen's problems and are focusing on our problems!" The room went silent as everyone stared at Lindsay as if she said a terrible swear.

"So," said Bridgette breaking the silence, "Duncan got arrested? What did he do?" Gwen exhaled through her nose,

"He blew up Chris's 'mansion'" she explained while using quotation marks in the air, "it was really a cottage, but Chris was being a whiny crybaby." The girls all nodded in agreement, "before that, he got switched over to the Heroes team in Season 5. He kept explaining that he's not a nice guy, but it was continuously fruitless." Heather nodded,

"Yeah, while you were stuck on the villains side with me". Gwen rolled her eyes while Bridgette looked baffled,

"A villain? You?" Gwen shook her head in annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Not my decision," she groaned, "but apparently I was a villain for 'stealing' Courtney's boyfriend aka Duncan. But hey, they broke up in between Season 2 and Season 3. It's not my fault!"

"I agree," said Lindsay, "Courtney was being too demanding."

"She was being a bitch," droned Heather,

"I'd hate to disagree but you're exactly right," sighed Gwen, "God, I feel like an idiot trusting her."

"You're not an idiot Gwen," Lindsay said, "You just made some poor decisions."

"I'll say," sniggered Heather. Lindsay scowled at her crossly.

"Right now, I'm so confused on what do to do and how to solve my problems!" Gwen said,

"I think," Bridgette said placing her hands on Gwen's shoulders reassuringly, "you need to spend time here in order to clear your head of all doubt and all troubles." Gwen looked up; she looked at Bridgette's half-open lime green eyes, she looked at Lindsay's wide sky blue eyes and finally she looked at Heather's slanted grey eyes. Originally she used to looked at Heather's eye with either fury or disgust, but deep down she knew that Heather is a good person. She just had a bit of a nasty streak in her but she could be a good person if the situation was right. Gwen took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. Gwen beamed and said happily,

"Yeah, I need some time off and to kick back and be with people I genuinely trust. I'm staying here for a while!" Lindsay, Bridgette and Heather all cheered. Lindsay was so happy she hugged Gwen again, accidentally pushing her face into her ample cleavage. Gwen felt like she couldn't breathe but at the same time she felt warm and welcomed. "I'm gonna go pack my things," said Gwen triumphantly as she pulled free of Lindsay's hug. "I bet Cody will be really surprised when he discovers that I'll be in his house!"

"Why don't you tell him when he gets back?" Lindsay asked as Gwen was leaving the room towards her house,

"I will!" Gwen said proudly, just then she screeched to an immediate stop. "Wait a minute? What do you mean, 'when he comes back'?" Bridgette cleared her throat,

"He's currently in London." She proclaimed, Gwen's jaw dropped

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN THE UNITED KINGDOM!?**" She shouted so loudly that it would've shaken the chandelier.

"Calm down," Bridgette said, "I meant London, Ontario!"

"That's still far!" Gwen cried, "what the hell is he doing over there?!"

"He does work," said Bridgette getting annoyed, Gwen stopped freaking out, "he works for a company. Third biggest in Canada!"

"When did he leave?" Gwen asked,

"Around 5:00 AM," Lindsay said, "I heard his car leaving the garage,"

"He once made Employee of the Month and he's only eighteen!" Bridgette said proudly,

"Only eighteen?" Gwen said shocked,

"Yeah, he's the youngest person signed up for this." Bridgette nodded,

"What do they do?" Gwen asked but Bridgette shrugged,

"I have no clue," she said lowly, "maybe you better talk to him about it when he gets back."

"Er, ah, yes." Gwen stammered, "I'll uh... be right back with my stuff, mark my words."

"Okay," sang Lindsay "hurry back! And close the door because we're gonna be changing!"

"Right," affirmed Gwen and left the room and closed the door. She carefully walked down the stairs to avoid falling down again. She ran out of the house and headed back to Cleveland Ave., now a new question popped into her head. What or who does Cody work for?

* * *

**Whew! That took a while to write! Also, my apologies to Jayden Gray for not turning this into a Cody x Lindsay chapter. But I like the concept of it! If you wish to share some ideas that would be sweet! PM me! Also, I may not upload frequently because I'm entering college on August 19th and it's gonna be on Zoom. Make sure to comment and review it and stay healthy! **

**-Fritz Electroscreech**


	11. Chapter 11: Moving

**Chapter 11: Moving**

Gwen walked down the sidewalk and headed back to Cleveland Ave., the birds tweeted and chirped as the sun shone down on the earth. She unlocked her house and walked in, she entered her room and got to work. She looked at her room and she pulled her drawers open and made her decision. She gazed at Angus and Vampyra her lizards, and looked at them as their as they looked at her with mismatched eyes. She got a nasty thought in her head, the very idea of bringing her lizards with her will most likely gross out the other girls primarily Bridgette and Lindsay.

"I'll take care of you guys later," promised Gwen. She looked through her drawers, one thing was obvious she needed to pack her underwear and toiletries. She packed several shirts that varied from navy blue and charcoal black. She added in her pants and skirts, she also added her leggings. She never wore just a skirt with nothing but underwear underneath because she had an accident thanks to Heather that showed her panties. The memory made Gwen shudder in disgust, she blocked out the memory by closing her eyes and exhaled from her nose. She added more clothes, a sketchbook, black colored pencils and pens. Her books and journals were placed in the front pocket of her suitcase. On her dresser was a wooden box, inside was dollars and coins. She counted out the paper bills and to her surprise it was $415! She counted out the coins and found $14.50. Gwen herself had a total $429.50, and she place in her wallet and purse. She pulled her phone away from the charger before wrapping it up in a circle and putting it in the same pocket in her suitcase as her books. She dialed for her mother, the phone rang for a few seconds before there was a voice.

"Hi sweetie," it said

"Hi mom." Gwen said, "I've called you for a big reason."

"What is it?" Her mother inquired,

"I'm thinking of moving out," Gwen said wincing a bit.

"**WHAT!?**" Her mother gasped, "But, But, But..."

"Before you freak out mom," groaned Gwen while pinching her nose "the place I'm gonna be is close to our neighborhood, it's in Hazelnut Street." Luckily her mom did calm down,

"I haven't heard you mention Hazelnut Drive since you were friends with Jenny Woodard. You two used to the best of friends. What happened between you two?"

"She turned into rich cow and we stopped being friends because she wouldn't shut up about how she's rich and can afford the best stuff."

"Is that the only reason?" Her mother said surprised,

"That's not the only reason," seethed Gwen, "she wouldn't shut up about the crap her father got her."

"Ah, I remember you returning home from her house extremely furious and tears running down your face," sighed her mother, "but remember this Gwendolyn," Gwen was silent and listened intently, "you can always return to this house whenever you feel like it. I won't sell out your room."

Gwen got goosebumps and her hair rose,

"Thanks mom," she said thoughtfully, "by the way, last night I remembered dad since 13 years of what happened". Her mother made several gasping noises, before retaining herself.

"There's a picture of James on my dresser," she said,

"I know," said Gwen softly, "I saw it last night, I was going to ask you if I could take it with me,"

"Of course you can! You're his daughter, aren't you?" Her mother announced loudly, "Gwen, before you go there's something I wanted to give to you on your birthday in June".

"Ok?" Gwen said, "what is it?"

"Go to my room," instructed her mother, "and open my sock drawer." Gwen walked to her mom's room and open the sock drawer. To her surprise, it was $700 in Canadian dollars. Gwen's when wider than dinner plates and her mother hung open like a cash register.

"Mom... I..." stammered Gwen, "I don't know what to say."

"Just consider it a mother's love", said her mother said softly. "Gwen, no matter wherever in the world you are." Her mother's voice started to raise up triumphantly, "Heck, even if you're in Pyongyang! You're my daughter, Gwendolyn Marissa Fahlenbock! And I'll never forget you and you'll never forget me!" Gwen was stunned but in a good way. Her mother returned to her soothing voice, "You're an adult Gwen, decisions are always difficult to make. If you feel uneasy let me know, I'll help you."

"Thanks mom," smiled Gwen.

"You're very welcome," her mother acknowledged,

"Hey Gwen!" Shouted a voice that nearly through her off guard. "Hope you're doing great!"

"Jordan!" Her mother gently scolded, "don't pop out like that!"

"Guess he's taking after me," chuckled Gwen, "nice to hear from you, bro." The voice that followed was no doubt her mother's,

"Ahem. Well Gwen," she said, "keep in touch, stay safe and don't do something that I wouldn't or something that'll get you killed." Gwen rolled her eyes at that last remark.

"Right then," Gwen said. "Thank you so much, mom. I'll make sure to contact you whenever I can."

"That's a good girl," Her mother said relived. "Bye-bye." And she hung up leaving Gwen hearing a faint beeping noise. Gwen was shocked and she took the money from the drawer.

"I'd have to be crazy actually do this," she said to herself. "But then again, I've done crazier than this". She finished up her suitcase and made doubly sure the photograph of her father was prevented from being cracked or shattered. She put her wallet in her front pocket then her phone and house keys in the other pocket to her right. After she closed the door and testing to make sure it was locked up tight, she departed for Hazelnut Drive. The wind blew gently against the leaves making some fall. As she reached Hazelnut Drive she was reminding herself by thinking, "it's the biggest one, it's the biggest one, it's the biggest one..." She looked up at the addresses, **2014**...**2021**...**2028**. Then she saw it, the ultimate mansion with the numbers **2049** in golden numbers. She stepped on the wooden steps unintentionally making them squeak. "Here goes nothing," she gulped. She pounded on the door, she could hear noises from behind the door. The first one sounded giddy and energetic and yelled out,

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" There was another that Gwen knew belonged to Jasper.

"Please madam, I've got it under control!"

"Ya snooze, ya lose gramps!" The energetic voice said. The door swung wide open knocking Gwen down on her butt. When Gwen looked up and saw who it was her jaw dropped.

"Hello Gwennie!" The voice sang in a screech, Gwen couldn't say a word but inside her head she was thinking,

"Oh hell no."

* * *

**Oooh! Who could THAT be? Comment in the Reviews, make sure Follow and Favorite it! PM me if you have ideas! I'll credit you! Make sure to comment on what you think about the story! Stay healthy and wash your hands for 20 seconds. This is Fritz Electroscreech!**


	12. Chapter 12: Familiar Faces

**Chapter 12: Familiar Faces**

As soon Gwen regained her footing, she was ultimately horrified on who was at the door. It was a girl with crazy, curly orange hair, green eyes and the most questionable clothing anyone would've seen. It was a green midriff-baring crop top that had an opening that could let anyone see her cleavage and a sarong and shoes that looked like slippers. Her name was Izzy,

"Gwen!" She shouted, nearly startling her. "What brings you to this ginormous house?!"

"Well... I uh..." stammered Gwen, suddenly Bridgette arrived behind Izzy.

"Gwen! Glad you're here!" Gwen was relieved and sighed,

"Finally, someone that's not insane." She sighed to herself. Bridgette pulled Gwen up and Gwen grabbed her suitcase. The mansion was exactly as Gwen remembered when she first walked in the first time. Gwen was still enamored by the beauty. Suddenly Izzy popped right in front her like a rake if she had stepped on it.

"So how long are you gonna stay? Did you remember to pack underwear? Did you know Cody owns this place? Did you...", Lindsay pinched Izzy's lips which shut her up.

"I'm sorry," sighed Bridgette annoyedly, "she's been so hyperactive since we all met".

"She's been acting like she's on drugs," Lindsay said, which surprised Gwen. "What?" she said, "I heard that drugs make you cuckoo".

"Some do, Linds." Gwen sighed, "some do". Gwen climbed up the stairs and Lindsay with Bridgette followed. Gwen went down the hall, "it's like some exclusive hotel," she muttered. "Do you have enough room in you and Lindsay's room?" She asked normally, Bridgette shook her head disappointingly.

"Sorry Gwen," she sighed, "that room is full because me, Lindsay and Heather".

"Damn." Gwen muttered, then Izzy popped up.

"Guess that means you're going to bunk with me, Gwen". She said giddily,

"Oh god," thought Gwen, "that's the last thing I need again, bunking with a lunatic who's on the run from the RCMP".

"There's another room further down," Lindsay said. "Bunking with Izzy probably isn't your liking". Heather nodded her head,

"She is very unusual when preparing her room and watching her change is really bizarre," she said. Gwen walked to the third door in the hallway, she opened the door she saw a short blonde girl there. "Oh! I'm sorry!" said Gwen embarrassed. "I thought it was unoccupied!"

"It's fine," the blonde girl said chuckling "for a second I thought you were my sister".

"Sister?" Gwen said, "then that means you're A...no you're Samey?" The blonde turned to face Gwen with teal eyes and a face that didn't have a mole on it. She looked at Gwen that was a mixture of sadness and annoyance,

"That's Sammy..."

"Sorry." Gwen said cringing, "I seen your sister and you compete before. Gotta say, you're a strong person who definitely deserves someone better". Sammy blushed, she fully came out to the light. Gwen saw she was wearing a light turquoise cropped tank top and red pants. "You can't stay in your room," comforted Gwen before chuckling "you'll turn into my brother!" Sammy smiled and walked with her, chatting and laughing. As they walked they were greeted by Lindsay,

"There you guys are! I was about to shout that lunch's ready!"

"Oh nice," smiled Sammy. "Back home, I had to cook for lunch for my sister".

"Yeah, I heard she was total bitch". Laughed Gwen,

"She was bad," chuckled Sammy. "But let's not talk about her. I makes me paranoid, what if there's a security cameras in the house?"

"I've wondered that too," said Gwen "but it's probably because Chris has recorded everything on the island". Gwen shuddered, "I don't blame you, if we were being recorded, I would've ran away absolutely immediately". Sammy chuckled. At the dining room, there were grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.

"Hi Gwen," said Lindsay "Bridgette made lunch! Although she did have to fight with the cook for control of the kitchen".

"That blonde is trying to replace me! Romano! The master-a chef! My food should be top-notch! Not for commoner food like-a grilled-a cheese!" came a grumbling from a nearby room that caught Gwen's ear.

"Honestly!" said a elderly voice that could've been by Jasper, "you're acting like a toddler! This is a mansion, not a five star restaurant".

"Oui Jasper," said a voice that Gwen immediately knew as Monica because of her thick French accent, "besides you've never threw a fit when the Young Master cooks!" Gwen knew when Monica said "young master" meant Cody.

"Still, I'm supposed to be the one cooking! That's why Jonathan hired me! To cook for his family! Not for commoners that are living here until hell knows when!"

"Oh bite your tongue!" Jasper said indignantly, "That kind of talk would come back to bite you with you least expect it! Mark my words!" Gwen heard footsteps stomping so it was best for her to get out of the way. She went to the dining room where she saw the others, there was tureen that had soup in it. Gwen peeked in and it was tomato soup, it smelled delicious. Sammy and Lindsay were chatting as Gwen scooped the red soup into her bowl.

"So Cody left for London, Ontario?" She said looking at Bridgette,

"Mm-hmm," said Bridgette while taking a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich. "He left early in the morning, around 5 ish in the morning". Gwen was mildly surprised,

"And none of you know what the hell is he doing over there".

"Calm down, Gwen". Izzy interrupted, "the little doof wouldn't be doing something illegal or crazy, he's not that kind of guy. Although he is that kind of guy that would have your bra as memorabilia". Bridgette nearly choked on her soup, "What's wrong with you?" said Heather rudely,

"Too hot," coughed Bridgette, "went down the wrong pipe".

"Bullshit," thought Gwen,

"Such a bad liar," Heather muttered, Bridgette went red.

"You really want to know?" She said annoyed, "as a matter of fact, Cody burnt that bra!" The dining room went silent as a library.

"Burnt it!?" Gwen said incredulously, "why the hell would he do that!? That was my own personal gift to him after he got me and Trent back together after nearly leaving me abandoned being buried in the ground at the beach of Wawanakwa!"

"I was shocked too, Gwen". Bridgette said calmly, "but Cody said the reason why is because he said and I quote, 'Why clutch on something that will hurt you for a while?'" Gwen felt a chill go down her spine,

"What if Cody doesn't like me anymore? Have I really made him this way or does he never want to forgive for all the rejections I've given him?"

"Gwen?" Lindsay said interrupting Gwen's thought and made her come back to reality. "Your lunch is getting cold and it'll be yucky".

"Oh!" Gwen said surprised, "right, thanks Linds". Heather and Bridgette looked at each other, something is wrong with Gwen. They decided to keep it to themselves and confront the problem at an appropriate time, at lunchtime was definitely not an appropriate time.


End file.
